


Words I thought I'd never speak.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: A Luthor & a Super [2]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, I have no idea, Kara Danvers lives to make Lena Luthor smile, SuperCorp, i mean it was supposed to be hella smutty but it turned out to be fluffy???, idk what this is, with a bit of angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Takes place six months after Kara showed up at Lena's place, to claim her body and show her how she's better than Jack. Six months down the road, and they are fuck buddies. No one knows, or that's what they think. However, this is them finally taking the next step and making it official.





	Words I thought I'd never speak.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what i tried to do here. it was 2 am and i was supposed to write down a few sentences, but i ended up writing five pages. this takes place six months later from the first work on the series. i have a few prompts to add here, but so far, this is a two-shots kinda prompt. hope y'all like it! let me know on the comments, yes? also, prompts!! i'd love them!

 

**_\- 6 months later -_ **

 

_Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

The throat-wrecking, guttural moans that she’s capable of eliciting from National City’s most powerful woman are what make her come back each time, for more. During secret meetings, she’s capable of causing the best of reactions, ones that fill the superhero with a different kind of pride than the one she gets whenever she takes down a gang of thieves, or when she rescues the city for the hundredth time in a month. Kara Danvers gets filled with the biggest sense of pride of having such _power_ over a woman she considers the most powerful. It keeps her smiling the days that follow each and every encounter, while she scans the oblivious brunette for marks that she has left.

Because Kara Danvers can make Lena Luthor so _weak_ that she _begs_ for it. She begs Kara to take her, to fuck her. To fill her in. Little does she know that Lena only feels full, happy, and remotely unbroken when she’s tangled with Kara, in a heated exchange of love, frustrations and anger, as well as tenderness and love. Lena Luthor feels incomplete, and whenever Kara Danvers walks through her door, or simply shows up with that so familiar look in her eyes, Lena feels like she can breathe again. She feels whole.  

Cared for.

Human.

Whenever Kara Danvers fucks Lena Luthor, the CEO feels human. Acknowledged. Because Kara inspires her to find the parts of her that are missing within herself.

_A love that's so demanding I get weak_

It isn’t until she has thought about the other woman in other aspects rather than between her legs or underneath her that it hits her. One day, when the sun peaking through her curtains made the day time present, she sees it in Lena’s peaceful face. In the way she seems to flutter her eyes under her eyelids. She sees the woman she loves. The woman she admires, cherishes and cares for.

And that’s when it hits her. She’s in love with Lena. And all of this started as a friends with benefits thing. Which makes it even more complicated. Kara wants nothing more than to splutter her feelings out, to tell the world she loves a _Luthor_ even if the woman is like forbidden fruit for Kara in strangers’ eyes. A Luthor and a Super is the recipe for disaster, many would think. But they worked so well together. Maybe the transition had been made, but maybe Kara was reading too much into it.

But she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Not ever since that day she heard Lena’s heart beat erratically thump against her ribcage. She had thought she was going to choose Jack. She braced herself for death. For a pained and unspoken goodbye. But oh, how wrong was she. The woman saved her life. She chose _her._ And Kara Danvers can’t believe her fucking luck, because honestly, why would Lena choose her? Her insecurities ate her alive. She wasn’t even sure the youngest Luthor could ever glance at her for something more than the release of raw need and pent up frustration.

Lena would never think of Kara as more of her fuck buddy. As her friend during game nights, and her lover during lonely ones. This woman was the one that stole her breath, and made her writhe and moan and claw at her back, even if she knows it’s completely useless. Kara won’t wear those half-crescent moon shaped marks in her back like battle medals, simply because her skin won’t allow Lena to mark her.

The thought of not being enough for the powerful woman is enough to send the girl of steel down to her knees, in wrenching sobs, in the loneliness of her apartment. No one knew about their secret, and that was the price she got to pay in order to keep Lena safe. For some reason, their secret glances were a dead giveaway, but everyone let them believe they didn’t know. Let them think they were being sneaky.

Kara wanted nothing more than to spare Lena any possible life threats, and dating her, would only bring that.

Yet she can’t help but fantasize.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

Lena could’ve simply done this once, and forget about it. But Kara Danvers takes care of her. She tends to her very scars, nursing them like they are her own and without any care about her very own, she kisses her wounds better. She makes sure Lena is always at her highest, enjoying the ride as well. Their little symbiosis works just perfect. Even in the dark secrecy that this carries along within. Even if Lena _dies_ every time Mon-El even so much as glances at Kara with those _eyes_ , and tries to coax her into doing whatever he wants. And Lena has no right being jealous. She’s just Kara’s _friend._

But oh how badly she wishes she could be more than just that. How badly she wishes Kara would open her eyes and see that this was more than just _sex_ for the CEO. Because how could it be just about need and lust when Kara Danvers had saved her life in more than one occasion? How could it be _just_ sex if she craved their movies nights as much as she craved Kara’s lips on her neck? How was she supposed to keep it physical when her heart weighed her down whenever the superhero risked her life? It was impossible. The best thing out of this is Kara’s determination on defending Lena. On defending her honor, even when the brunette was no damsel in distress. If it wasn’t for her, the world wouldn’t have given Lena Luthor the chance she deserved.

Then again, it’d be impossible for their relationship to be accepted, right? Lena talks herself out of it. Kara deserves better. She deserves whole, she deserves happy. She deserves someone who doesn’t have a troubled past, someone without break down riddled nights, or suicidal thoughts. Because Lena Luthor might be a powerful woman, she could put a face of ice and walk the world in nine inch heels without even as much as blinking twice to people who isn’t worth it her time, and she could’ve had the world to her feet if she wanted, but sometimes, her demons won. Sometimes the icy exterior melted down in the comfort and privacy of her own room.

Luckily, Kara is always there to help her up, collecting her between her arms, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Fighting her battles for her. The truest superhero Lena has ever known. It isn’t until she has wiped her tears that she confesses her undying need for the blonde to make her feel _whole_. To complete her. To glue the pieces back together in the bed they’ve shared all too many times.

And she does.

She kisses her, she kisses her way down her body, she licks, nibbles and leaves marks for Lena to trace back the next day, relishing on the fact that it _happened_ . Little reminders that Kara was _there_ and that she deserved all of it. She deserved to be taken care of. To be loved. To be reminded that she’s _good enough._

  
  
_These bright lights have always blinded me_

The sun coming in through the blinds only woke up the blonde, not even disturbing the worn out CEO. It had been quite the night. They had both gotten drunk, in each other’s company. Kara enjoying the sight of a tipsy Lena. Between jokes, they both ended up tangled into each other, mouths crashing together while tongues met halfway. Kara remembered it all, hangovers not really existing in her world. She remembered tearing Lena’s clothes off, and kissing every inch of her silky, smooth skin, leaving behind a trail of purple constellations all over her.

One time, Kara swore she could see constellations on the marks her love bites had left behind. Now, basked in all her naked glory, Lena Luthor laid in her bed, with a blanket that barely covered her lower half. Her hair was sprawled all over the pillow behind her, while on hand comfortably laid under her head. Long legs held evidence of the night they had. Kara made a mental note to let Lena know she should wear pants for a few days, but then the brunette would just laugh it off and wear the tightest skirt she would find in her vast closet, rolling it up whenever Kara entered the room she was in.

Blue eyes scanned all over the woman next to her, remembering every detail that her body displayed. Like the mole on Lena’s neck, right next to her pulse point. The one Kara had kissed so many times. That same one Kara loved so much. Like the way her lips seemed to be pursed in deep sleep. Lena looked perfect.

And for a moment, Kara doubted it was sunlight but Lena’s own _glow_ what was causing for her to squint her eyes slightly, to take in more of the view that laid in front of her.

“You know… Here on Earth staring at a sleeping person can be considered creepy.”

A raspy, croaked voice pulled the blonde out of her thoughts, and Kara simply laughed, feeling her heartbeat increase when her eyes met the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She got lost into them, found herself comparing them to the forests she had visited all over the world. Everything paled in comparison to that shade of green.

“Well… In my planet, we used to call it admiration.”

Squinting her eyes, Lena scooted closer and placed her lips on Kara’s, smiling into it “Good morning.” She whispered, never breaking the contact of their lips. “Definitely a good morning whenever you kiss me like that.” Kara added, smiling as well before she felt Lena tugged her on top her, with a soft sigh “It’s Sunday… I took the day off… And I don’t know about you, but… Last night should have a re-do. One where we are sober… You know… For the sake of not forgetting anything that happened last night.” Kara couldn’t help but bite onto her lower lip, looking into her eyes. A soft nod was all she gave, before leaning in for a heated kiss, her hand finding the tender skin of Lena’s cheek, using her thumb to caress it.

It wasn’t long before Kara was settled comfortably between Lena’s legs, lapping and sucking, while the woman beneath her simply tugged at her hair, a moaning mess. Her free hand had found her own breast, and she was toying with her nipple, while Kara worked her into an orgasm that would, hopefully, get rid of the headache Lena was experiencing after the excessive alcohol from the previous night. The sight was delightful, and even when Kara wanted nothing more than close her eyes and eat Lena out, she had to watch her face contort in pleasure. She had to see the way her name rolled out of her lips, the way her eyes fluttered close. Kara needed to make sure she was doing things right, even when she already knew she was. Admiration. It was what held her heart right now. She admired Lena in all her glory. Raw, and intimate, letting Kara in, in the most intimate way.

Kara lived for the way her back arched at the intromission of three long digits between her folds. She loved feeling Lena’s tight walls receiving her fingers, soaking her with the very fluids that held Lena’s essence. The blonde was certain she was getting addicted to the taste that was all Lena, and she didn’t care becoming a junkie as long as Lena continued moaning her name like that.

By the time she was getting too much into it, her fingers almost in cue curled against that spot she knew would give Lena all she needed, and she smiled, letting the girl she was falling in love with tug at her hair and moan her name like she was praising some sort of God. Her eyes traveled further over Lena’s body, and her free hand found Lena’s, taking it and intertwining their fingers. She wasn’t letting her cum alone. She wanted her to feel special, loved, taken care of.

The brunette squeezed her hand, moving her hips in small spasms of aftershock waves. Kara was so, _so_ skilled with her mouth that Lena thought she had hit the jackspot with this friend/fuck buddy of hers.

But just as Kara, Lena wanted much more. She wanted nights in, she wanted to share a house. She wanted growing old. She wanted arguments. She wanted _Kara._

  


_I say_

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

Their eyes connect once more, when Kara hovers over the CEO, with an all too sweet smile for the things she had been doing just a few minutes ago. Lena cups her cheek, using her thumb to brush any remnants of her fluids from Kara’s lower lip, while her gaze focused on the perfect features that hovered over her. How could this woman ever doubt her beauty? Lena thought she needed to see a therapist. Why was Kara so unsure of herself? She was the girl of _steel._

But that’s where it all was rooted. Kara was confident as Supergirl, because she had people around her cheering and complimenting her. She had the confidence of a whole city. But Kara Danvers? Kara Danvers rambled, fidgeted with her glasses and stuttered when she got too nervous. She was a bit clumsy, and blushed easily. No one took the time to reassure Kara, other than Alex and herself. Everyone was too focused on Supergirl to notice that Kara needed the same treatment whenever she wasn’t wearing the suit.

Which was why Lena always did her best to _praise_ Kara. To make her feel encouraged, loved, protected but also strong enough to protect herself. Even when Kara was aware of her powers and that pretty much nothing could hurt her.

Except Lena had that ability.

Kara had given Lena her heart, directly into her hands, trusting she would take good care of it. And so far, she hadn’t. But it didn’t make it any easier whenever they had a disagreement. Kara kept waiting for Lena to tell her off. To finish and cancel their friendship.

And each time Lena made sure to hug those worries out of Kara.

She would never do that to the blonde that, albeit unaware, held Lena’s heart as well. Two oblivious fools, caring for each other’s hearts.

Kara took a deep breath before she connected her lips to Lena’s, with a small smile playing in her lips. She couldn’t help it. Lena made her a foolish mess of words and feelings, that erupted in the pit of her stomach. What Alex would refer to as ‘Adrenaline rush’ and Kara would correct her and tell her that it was too _boring_ to call it that, and that in her mind, an entire zoo stamped through her stomach whenever Lena Luthor smiled her way. Pulling away, reluctantly, she grinned. Lena mirrored her expression and Kara swore she couldn’t be more in love with Lena right now. Her face had a warm glow, both from the sun and the thin layer of sweat their previous activity caused on the woman that now pulled her down for a deeper kiss.

But before she could even scowl herself, she pulled away and looked at Lena with questioning, curious eyes, sending the brunette into a worrisome set of soft features “What’s wrong, dear?” She asked, and Kara simply smiled at the endearing term. She simply took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, choosing to send it all flying off the window and try. “Nothing is _wrong_ per say… Everything is so, _so_ good, Lena… And… I can’t be any happier right now…”  
  
“But?” The brunette questioned, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raising.  
  
“But I can’t continue like this.”

Her face falls, and Kara can see every emotion rush through her body. Crap. She worded it the wrong way. Green eyes are watering, and Lena’s kiss-swollen lips are quivering and Kara wants to send herself into a kryptonite shower for causing this kind of pain on the brunette.  
  
“No--No Lena that’s--- Crap, I suck at words. How am I supposed to be a reporter? I mean- I was trying to say something and ended up saying the complete opposite!” When Lena didn’t interrupt her, yet just closed her eyes and let her chin tremble, Kara panicked “Lena, Lena I just- I wanna date you. I want it all. That’s what I wanted to say. Just sex isn’t enough anymore and let’s face it, it isn’t just sex anymore because I’ve loved you for a long time now--” And this time, it’s Lena’s turn to talk “You love me?” She questions, her strong and stoic voice suddenly too tiny and scared, filled with insecurities. It takes Kara a few minutes to compose from seeing Lena like this, and knowing she was responsible of it “Rao, yes… I’ve loved you for a long time now and… I don’t think I wanna stop… In fact, I wanna grow old with you and have mini super kids, if that’s what you want, and I want a house, and a dog and…” Lena cut her off with her lips on hers, threading her fingers through golden locks while sneaking an arm around Kara’s waist to keep her closer to her body.  
  
“Okay, I might have been living in planet long enough to understand humans but I’m a little confused right now.” Lena couldn’t help but chuckle, letting tears roll down her face freely “You absolutely adorable dork alien.” The hand ran through a loosen lock of hair, tucking it behind her ear with a smile that reached her eyes. “I wanna date you too… I want more than just sex, and yes, we’ve been making love rather than fucking each other’s brains out… And I don’t wanna stop loving you either… I want to grow old… I want super kids and… I want a house and a dog and everything else you could possibly want in life…”

Kara was beaming. That smile was there to stay, and Lena couldn’t be more pleased about this.

That’s how she wanted things to be, forever. Kara smiling, and her being the reason behind it.


End file.
